Last Night, Good Night
by Scarlet Daichi
Summary: After a full body Update, Akita Neru finds her crush on Len Kagamine is bigger then ever. But after a Malfunction in her new skin, Shes forced to possibly be deactivated. Will Neru survive this tragedy?
1. Chapter 1, Through My Eyes

This is awesome- Delta

But If you don't like NeruxLen...you shouldn''t read this. but we hope you do anyways!-Alta

I'm Luffling this story-Delta

**Hey, We do NOT own any Vocaloid!**

**Except Akita Naruki , For she is our OC**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Loading…..**

**Akita_Neru Disc.1**

**Super_Cell_Den2**

**Activating….**

**Vocaloid_Akita Ready for Activation!**

"**I am Akita Neru of Vocaloid!"**

I can't remember much, my memory discs haven't finished loading yet. But I remember how to open my eyes. I've never seen anything so Colorful and bright. I blink , and the light dims. I'm used to using the eye glasses that help us see. I switch on my head phones and pull down the microphone. "Miku, Rin, Teto? Is anyone there?" I ask quietly. I hear a little static and then a boy's voice answers, "Yeah, but the rest are asleep still" I wonder who on earth he is. Then I remember. The boy is Kagamine Len. I had a bit of a crush on him. "Oh good, I'm… so sleepy. What are we doing?" I whisper into the microphone meekly. Len takes a moment to think it through. "We were being updated to be like the rest of the Vocaloids. You know, real eyes and ears and all. We don't need those silly glasses to see anymore." I smiled , careful not to unplug anything, and turned to see who was in the Cyber tank next to me. It was Len.

Len was looking at me. I waved, and he waved back. I switched my microphone up a notch so the Scientists could hear me. "Akita Neru is awake!" I hear a female one cry. "Kagamine Len is to!"

"Uh ehem, Can I get out now?" I asked . It was kind of cramped in here, laying on my back. "Yes of course, I'll open it up." There was a slit hissing sound and both mine and Len's Tank's door came open. I slid out and tried to stand up. I wobbled and started to fall. Len caught me. "Be Careful" He said steadying me. I blushed.

After we walked around a little, Miku's voice, quite thick with sleepiness, came through my head piece. "Ne-eru? Len-n? I can see you. Can I come out to?" I nodded towards her and told the scientists to let her out to. Miku came out with more difficulty then me, so she went and sat on a chair. After everyone was awake and walking about, they all let us go back to the Pent house, where we slept and ate and stuff. Now that we could. Before they fixed us, we were just primary robots. Now we were closer to being humans then actual robots. We had feelings that weren't programmed and personalities, completely un-programmed as well . We were top notch equipment, called Humanoids, except designed to sing and perform, making us a type of Vocaloids. Each Vocaloid took, about 5 years to complete, updates and all, to become a true Humanoid.

Some of the Vocaloids were sad they weren't fully human. But we looked talked, ate, and did everything they did. We could even pee , for crying out. Is our hair real? Yes Our hair is real, It grows when you cut it, and gets stinky after a while of not showering. My hair was long and blond. It was always in a pony tail on the side.

I walked back into the familiar pent house we all shared. It had been empty for a few months, but we were back. Kaito would be back soon, and join us to. I walked to my room and changed out of the scientist clothing, and into my regular clothing. I went back out and sat on the couch with Teto. The pink curly haired girl was already playing a video game. "What are you doing?" I asked watching her play. She shrugged. "Pushing random buttons and hoping I win!" Teto laughed. Kagamine Rin, Lens twin sister, came out and sat beside me. "I'm still sleepy, can we go somewhere tonight?" Was it night-time? I looked out the large windows that went from ceiling to floor. Yeah, it was. "Lets go to that play ground across the street, I've never seen it at night!" Teto suggested. It sounded like fun… "Playground? I want to go to the playground!" Miku said, starling me.

"Lets ask Len what he thinks!" I suggested getting up. I walked over to his room, but he wasn't in it. "Uh Len?" I called. I heard a "In here!" Come from my room. I opened the door, and he was on my computer. "What are you doing to my computer?" I asked looking over his shoulder. He was looking though his E-mail. There was a few from Kaito ,Meiko, and Miki. "Well, we all wanted to go to that playground across the street, and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Miku laughed from behind me. "Actually  
_NERU_ wanted to know. _We_ were just going to ditch you." I grit my teeth and blushed.

"Sure I'll come, Neru only asked because she wanted me to kick your butt at a Race"

'_Actually I only asked you because I like you' _I thought. We all got our jackets and ran across the street to the playground. We were all to old to play on a playground. 15-16 actually. But we did anyways. I sat on the Swings watching Len and Miku race. Len won and after a few victory Cheers he came and sat on the wing next to me.

" Wanna race Ne-Ne?" He asked using my childish nickname. I flushed. "Nuh-oh Lenny, I'll win to easily" He jumped up and took my hands. I blushed. "Now we Have to race Neru!" He pulled me to the end of the playground and Rin marked off a finish line with her bow. "Ready, set…Go!" I ran ahead of Len easily, I wasn't kidding when I said I would beat him. I blew past him and left him a landslide away when I reached the finish line. He came panting away behind me. "Wuh-wuh- wow Ne-Ne, I –I didn't know you were so fast!"

"Now what did I win?" I demanded, hands on my hips. "Um…A hand shake? A hug or something?" Len tried to think of a good prize. "A kiss, a kiss, Neru won a Kiss!" Teto suddenly shouted, like she was a genius. I was shocked. Len looked shocked as well. Miku and Rin started cheering. "Uh-Uh I rather have a Handshake"

'_As if, but…Len doesn't like me at all.' _ Teto put her hands on her hips and glared at Len. "You heard the judges, she won a kiss fair and square."

"Okay fine." I gasped. "Wh-what?" Len leaned forward and kissed me before I could protest. He kissed me longer then necessary, and the girls started cheering again. After that we went home. I was sure my face was red the whole time. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself, my cheeks were flushed, but my eyes were brighter then usual.

It was getting late, and it was almost time for bed. I heard the door squeak open, and looked up expecting Miku or someone. It was Len. He came over and sat on my bed.

"What?" I asked him. He looked like he had something to say. "I'm sorry they made you kiss me, I wish they didn't make you." I said. He smiled. "I'm not exactly sorry, so no apologizes needed. I liked it." I was confused

"Liked what? Running?"

"No, the kiss."

"Wha-?

"I really like you Neru."

"Uh ok- Um. I kinda like you to"

I was blushing. He was to. He put his head close to mine and kissed my nose. I was so happy I thought I was going to die. After that he left. I wondered if anyone would know.

* * *

Sorryness for the short Chappie- Delta

Its short so you can decide whether you like it or not-Alta

We'd hate to waste your time! -Delta

When do I come into the story?-Naruki

Soon!-Alta

Please R & R readers


	2. Chapter 2, Underwater Kisses

**Awakening…..**

**Akita_Neru Disc. 2**

**Super_Cell_Den2**

**Uploading Previous_memories…. **

Dreaming for the first time…I can't tell what's real and what's not. At first I think I'm awake. But then I'm not sure. Is this dreaming? My alarm clock buzzes, and I jolt up. I'm not sure I like this dreaming…

"Akita Neru, your missing breakfast!" Rin's voice comes through my door. My room's walls the color Yellow. Its very simple. All our rooms are. A few pictures are on the wall, and my desk is in the corner. My little Black laptop is closed, on top of it, next to a pencil holder and a few knickknacks. I get up and out of bed, and walk to the closet. In it are all my clothing. I pick out a black skirt and a yellow tank top. It was going to be pretty hot today.

Since it was the beginning of summer, we obviously didn't go to school. 'School' was just a class room, someplace in the lab. We didn't go on a regular basis anyways. So it was really a bore to sit around the pent house all day. I already knew what we were going to do before anyone decided. We were going to the Beach.

It wasn't that I disliked the beach, it was just someone always hogged the sunscreen lotion. Just because we're robots doesn't mean we don't get sunburns to. Last time I got a really bad one. Miku thought it was funny and kept slapping it. I got irritated and slapped her back, and we got into a 'Catfight'.

I walked out into the main room. "Hey Neru do you want to-"

"Go to the beach? Sure."

"I guess we go a lot."

"Yep"

I sat on the countertop in the kitchen and watched Teto cook something. "What are you cooking, Teto?" She stood aside and showed me some cooking Grilled Cheese Sandwiches. "American food? For breakfast? Alright." Teto laughed. "They're delicious! I don't understand why you don't like them. They're just toast and cheese!" I laughed to. "I do like them, but I like regular food though." Rin and Miki came over and looked over Teto's shoulder. "Yummy, food 3!" Miku's stomach grumbled. "Do we have any Negi?" Teto pointed to a grocery bag, filled with green leeks. "Yay!" Miku grabbed one and took a bit out of it. "Wash it first Miku!" Teto advised.

We all saw Teto as a leader kind of person. Miku was the joker. Rin was the encourager. I was ….some sort of watch dog I guess. Len didn't really have a role. Len…I remembered a part of the dream I had. A kiss. Two Kisses? Did that actually happen? This is why I don't like dreaming. It blurs the truth when your only experiencing it for the first time. I suppose I'll get used to it.

Len walked out of his room yawning. Something was off when he looked at me. A meek smile? Maybe I wasn't dreaming.

We were all ready to go. Umbrellas, sun lotion (enough for EVERYBODY this time), some food, towels, and a beach ball. I changed into my swimsuit, which was a shiny gold bikini, with some pretty silver flowers on it. I put over my white sundress over it, and put on my yellow flip flops.

We had to call the Vocaloid Bus to come and pick us up. Yeah we had our own bus, but it was a small little one, Black with all our pictures on it, performing a concert. In large Silver Letters, on the side, it spelt Vocaloids. And under our pictures where smaller silver letters, spelling our names. We all touched our name as we walked by. On the other side was some other Vocaloids, we sometimes sang with.

But Teto Kasane, Hatsune Miku, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, and me, Akita Neru made up the Vocaloid group, DEN2 Supercell. The DEN2, it stood for Digital Entertainment National, 2. Why 2? We're the 2nd group created. The 1st was a failure, but it already made news, so we couldn't be changed to DEN1. I remembered only 1 girl from the DEN2 Melt group. Her name was Akita Naruki. I heard, all the other member's data was lost, except hers. Which was stored in a default-oid for later use. I'm suppose to be modified replica of her. She was the best of them all. And I'm kind proud to be a version of her. A working one that is.

We all had our own seat on the bus. I found mine easily. We drove to the beach, and when we got there, we all rushed out of the bus and across the sand. Some fans spotted us and asked for autographs. "Oh my gosh! Your Akita Neru" A brown haired girl jumped up and down in excitement "Yeah that's me." I smiled sweetly. She gave me a plain white T-shirt to sign and asked the others to sign it to. "Oh my gosh, will you sing us a song?" A black haired girl squealed. We all looked at each other, and asked them what they wanted us to sing. "Last Night, Goodnight!"

"Love is War!"

"TRIPLE BAKA!"

After singing a few songs, and then a entire concert. We got to sit down on our towels.

"Its hard, being a idol…" Teto sighed. "Well, at least we haven't done any concerts yet, just CDs and Music Videos. I'm not even sure half of Japan knows who we are." I said patting her back. She just sighed. "Its hot, lets go in the water!" Miku fanned her face. "I'll race you there!" Len suddenly said jumping up. We all raced there. I let Len win this time, and came in Second. "Not so fast now, huh Ne-Ne?" He smiled. "What does Len win?" Teto suddenly asked. Rin and Miku started to laugh. "A kiss, a kiss!"

I was confused. "From WHO?" They deliberated. "Since you came in second, you have to reward Len!" Rin said. "Teto came last! She should do it!" They shook their heads. "Besides your use to it." Teto pointed out. "Am not!" I cried. I finally gave up , kissed Len when he wasn't expecting it. I was getting good at it. Like last time the girls cheered.

"This is fun!" Miku shouted. "Race again!" Rin cried. Len was smiling at me. I wish he wouldn't . This was so embarrassing. I jumped into the water and splashed them all in the face. This started a full out water war. I ran back to my bag and pulled out a water gun. After filling it up, I squirted Len in the back. He gasped and fell over. 'Not so fact now' eh? He grabbed my legs and pulled me under.

We came up coughing and laughing. Len dunked me again and kissed me underwater. Teto and Miku saw us and started giggling. They high fived. I think I do like dreaming after all.


	3. Chapter 3, Broken Worlds

heheh this is fun -Alta

ENJOY PEOPLE! -Delta

* * *

**Loading…**

**Akita_Neru_Disc 3.**

**Super_Cell_Den2 **

**Updating…**

We were back at the house. It had been very fun at the beach. I got a little tan. After we got out of the water, I was blushing so hard, the others thought I was sunburned already.

"Oh Neru, you burn so quickly!"

"Or your blushing! Heheh"

I took a shower and then was reading on my bed. I was reading a book called , "Twilight." It was a American book. This I found very hard to read. Teto knew more English then I did.

"Teto what the heck is this word?" I showed her phrases I didn't know. "Um…That's what the Americans call a "Werewolf." A Man who turns into a wolf at night? Except in the story, it doesn't go that way. They can change any time they feel like it."

The book was actually very good. I learned a lot from it.

"English is a odd languge! It has weird little sounds. But if we're even going to tour there, we have to learn it." I told them later. "I hear the Americans are bigger fans of us, then the people here." Rin said.

"Maybe its because they don't have Technology like us over there?" Miku suggested.

After we all relaxed for a while, Len suggested we go over to the labs, to see if we were in tune. Naturally, everyone agreed. The labs were only downstairs a couple floors. So we took the elevator.

When we arrived a red headed scientist, greeted and asked why we were here. "For a tune up?" The Red head lead us done the halls to the Vocaloid rooms. There was the update room, the classroom, and then there was a recording room, and a status update room. When we were walking by the Status room, a young man I recognized as the father of Vocaloids came out.

"Hello Dr. Suzuki, Can we help you?" Miku asked confused. He told us to come in and meet someone.

Sitting in a chair was a young girl of about 15. Her eyes was rather glazed over and closed smile sat on her face. She looked exactly like me except with gold, almost whitesh eyes.

She was pretty, and her hair was a lighter blond then mine, it was also pulled back into a side pony tail, except on the other side. It had faint Pink streaks that seemed to glow from scalp to ends.

"Woah, twin Neru!" Teto exclaimed. Could this be the surviving data of DEN1 Melt Down? She didn't move or blink or breath. I had a feeling she wasn't truly there. The Dr. clasped his hands and walked up to her.

"You see this is Akita Naruki of the failed group DEN1 Melt Down. She currently is disabled but…we can reactivate her." Len frowned. "And you needed us why?" The Dr. smiled.

"Actually I only need Neru. She contains some of the missing data, Naruki needs to work properly. We just need a copy of it. Not now, but later."

I looked closer and jumped back when Naruki blinked. "She blinked!" I pointed to her. "Yeah she can hear you. She is only able to make simple movements. Breath and blink and all that. She's currently shut down"

I couldn't stop thinking of Naruki during the tune up. She seemed so familiar.

After the tune up, I had to go back to the Cyber tanks and lay down under the glass door. I didn't like it in there. I felt a few electric jolts go up my arm. My hair brightened in color and similar pink streaks that I didn't know I had ran up and down like lasers. I faded out of awareness.

Naruki

**Loading….**

**Akita_Naruki Disc 1.**

**Melt_Down _Den1**

**Reawakening…**

"**Hello I am Akita Naruki of Vocaloid"**

I wasn't sure what to think of this girl they called Akita Neru. Why did they make a copy of me? Why didn't they just fix me?

The girl that came in was a mirror of me. Except she didn't have the pink streaks as I did. They would fade when I was re-activated again. Questions ran through my mind, as this girl looked me over.

_Who are you, and why did you steal my life?_

In my mind I screamed at her. No sound came through my lips. They were plastered together. On my face was that ever lasting placid smile, that I couldn't change. Welcome to my life, for the past 5 years. For the past 5 years, this girl has been going around using a name close to mine. Trying to be me. Way to steal my life

Akita Neru….If I could I would sigh I would. What does it matter if I'm reactivated. No group, no sound, no music. I'm just a empty shell. What I was, it isn't there anymore. The others took it. Akita Neru took it.

The Doctor took me to those cursed Cyber tanks. Where they were forced to 'kill' me. 'Kill' my friends. I miss them, but I can barely remember their names. Only one is left that I can remember. Ren Haine. He's gone. He was the first to malfunction…

_One by one the worlds collided… _I thought sadly.

I was fully hooked up now. I could feel the jolts going up my arms, my hair eliminating. Me and Akita Neru's memories colliding. _Two different worlds join together as one. _

All the things Neru has done or thought flew through my head. I felt my memories being pulled from my head into hers and back again.

Our beings connected. " _Naruki?" _A soft ringing voice that wasn't mine filled my brain.

"_Hello?" _

"_I'm Neru!"_

"_I know…"_

"_Why do you sound so sad?"_

"_Because you stole my life."_

"_Wha-?"_

Neru's confusion invaded my brain and intoxicated every thought. I ran explanations through her head. Her mind drifted else where. I watched silently as she thought about Len Kagamine. They were so sweet together.

She sensed my abrupt emotions and shut off the memories. _"Please tell me why."_

"_Why what?" _

"_Why you were created."_

She hesitated. The Process was almost over. _"I don't know, to sing. To perform."_

"_So was I. I so long to have my life back. I shouldn't be angry. You saved my life."_

She was silent. We were fading away from each other. As I was going I cried to her.

"_Thank you! I'll see you on the other side!"_

I opened my eyes to the new light. I moved my fingers and toes. The scientists were scrambling around. "Naruki is awake! Naruki is awake!" The door hissed open immediately. I held still not wanting to move a muscle. I felt I might Jinx my luck.

I turned on my Orange Head Phones and Channeled into Neru.

"Neru?" Silence. "NERU?" I said a bit louder. I got up immediately and fell out of the cyber tank. Forgetting my balance, I half bolted, half fell to Neru's tank. She sat motionless in it, her eyes closed.

I screamed at the Scientist to open it. It hissed open and I picked her up. She was cold. "Neru" I whispered. I suddenly felt a electric jolt in my brain. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside.

It was like I was stuck in slow motion. I felt my knees give in. I was going down. Neru and I lay sprawled out on the floor, breathing our last breaths. It was over. I entwined my fingers in hers, and closed my eyes for the last time.

Len

**Loading…**

**Kagamine_Len Disc 1.**

**Super_Cell_Den2 **

**Updating….**

The alarms were blaring, and young female was calling all Dr. and scientist to the Cyber room. We all were running to the room, and when we got there we saw something horrifying.

Neru and Naruki were sprawled on the floor, hair going every which way. Their hands were entwined together, sparks flying from them. Their hair was glowing with pink, sending out blinding flashes of light. Their eyes were closed peacefully.

The Scientists keep trying to get close, but when they move closer a spark when out at them. "They're dieing!" It was all so horrible, everyone was screaming. Then suddenly everything went still. They lay there motionless, their skin a strange unnatural shade of grey. No one moved.

"They're gone.." The Dr. Suzuki. Sat in a chair his face blank. "I killed them…" I couldn't believe it. Neru was gone. "What happened?" Miku was shrieking.  
The Doctor just shook his head.

"Like before, it was going to happen anyways. Neru came from Naruki, who wasn't wired properly. We fixed the wiring, but not the Virus . I see now, that when Neru's Virus intensified, Her Virus and Naruki's were to great… Their systems just gave in. We thought we were saving lives, but instead we were destroying."

A week later, everyone was overwhelmed with grief. Until that day…

"I think we can bring back Neru and Naruki"

* * *

GAH *hits Delta over head*-Alta

WHAT? -Delta

I leave for five seconds, you monster! -Alta

I thought it was awesome! -Delta


	4. Chapter 4, New life and cats

This is sooo exciting!-Delta

Yeah, but your writing the rest of the story for spazzing things-Alta

Awwww-Delta

**This Chapter is dedicated to our cat Barry! We luvers you!

* * *

**

Dr. Suzuki 

The two blonde girls lay in the Cyber tanks, side why side. How they looked alike, it was amazing. I typed furiously, on my laptop. I was shocked to discover, they hadn't shut down! They were in emergency Hibernation!

"This is great, if I can get those girls out of hibernation, They might live to sing another day!" I was practically dancing, when I told this to the band members of Super Cell.

They seemed to brighten up immediately!

I couldn't help running back down to the labs, and preparing.

I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. After calling the necessary scientists to monitor, I plugged up Neru and Naruki into the machines. When they were 'powered up' I jumped over the control panel. "Wake up time!" I push a button and tapped enter on my keyboard

Like they should, the machine made some whirring sounds. Everything was in working order. I turned them off, and the tanks hissed open. The girls were stirring a bit.

It worked.

Neru

My brain hurt, and I felt as if I'd just died. I felt myself going upwards and moving as if I was being carried. _Huh?_

I tried to move, but someone's arms stopped me. "Not yet Neru, still have some tests to run." _Ahhh_ It was the doctor. "Wow!"

"WHAT?" Said a voice next to me.

"The virus! Its gone, it went and destroyed itself!"

WHAT? WHATS GOING ON?

I sat up and opened my eyes to look at these people. "What do you mean virus?"

They jumped and looked at me. "Oh nothing, a bit of a bug you caught!"

"We'll take you to your room now." I was being carried again, which I didn't like. It felt bumpy, I could of walked. The Dr sat me on the couch.

"Sit for a while until you regain strength." I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to the beach." I laughed. Of course. Then I remembered something.

"Wheres Naruki?"

"Oh, shes being brought up, this minute"

"Shes going to stay here?"  
"Yes, shes the new member of Super Cell. I suppose you have a room for her?."

I pointed to the spare room next to mine. It was Pink and orange theme.

Just then Naruki was coming through the doors in the arms of a scientist. Dr. showed them were to put her.

After they left I got up, and slowly made my way to her room. In the room next to mine, there was a white desk, a bed, and a white couch. Naruki was in the bed sitting up. She was a reading that Twilight book. "Can you read English?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's a ungraceful language, but they way they write it is interesting, So many sounds I've never heard of."

She began to read aloud in English. I listened carefully as she spoke. I couldn't understand it when it was spoken though.

I got up after a while though. Where was everyone? I was tempted to go to the beach, but I highly doubted they would let me take the Vocaloid Bus. Maybe we could drive there. The Vocaloids had access to cars, it wasn't like we didn't know how to drive.

"Hey Naruki, are you up for a little drive?" She looked at me, "You can call me Nari, and sure." Naruki stood up easily. "Where are we going?"

I drove down the back roads, to the beach. Naruki sat in the back fully seat belted. She was wearing one of my swimsuits and cover-up. She had taken down her pony tail, and was looking out the window. It was unfair how much prettier she was then me.

"Its changed so much." She said when we parked. "Its like I was never here."

I felt sorry for her. When she got out of the car her hair was streaming back, she looked like a angel. I spotted my friends splashing in the water. I grabbed Nari's hand and ran down to their towel and umbrella.

We sat down. Len looked back up at the Umbrella and nearly fell over in shock when he saw Two blond girls sitting there. Miku, Teto, and Rin came running up the beach. "Neru!" They were jumping all over me, hugging my head.

They ignored Naruki completely. Finally, Teto recognized her, and hugged her to, "Welcome back Akita Naruki!" Len looked from my face to hers. "You must be twins, like Rin and I."

"I have great news!"

"What?"

"Naruki is the newest member of Super Cell!"

"YAY!" Miku jumped up and down. "Can she sing?"

I looked over at the happy blond girl making a sand castle.

"I suppose she would have to, Miku"

When we got home everyone watched Naruki curiously. She seemed to notice that, and with a silly smile, she set off to do the weirdest things possible.

First she went downstairs and brought up a black cat. He had neon green eyes. "Meet the first ever Vocaloid cat!" She stroked his fur and put him on Tetos lap.

"Awww…Whats its name?"

"His name is Barry."

Everyone looked at her. Len coughed. "What kind of name is Barry?" Naruki glared at him. "An American one"

"Kyah, don't bit my head off!"

* * *

X ) Jealous yet Ally?-Delta

Not one bit. You suck at writing -Alta


End file.
